MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki is a wiki all about MySims, a video game series that's exclusive to Wii, DS, PC, mobile phones; and recently, the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to reunite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. Welcome! ------------------------------------- MySims SkyHeroes has been announced! See here for details.' -------------------------------------- If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, ''please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Also visit our sister Wiki, MySims Fanon Wiki, the Wiki all for MySims fanon! Contents (view all content) MySims Wiki Polls Which one of Ginny's roles in the MySims series so far is your favorite? Fire Chief Policewoman Sheriff Pirate May 22nd's poll winner: Marlon the Wizard. To find out what the questions were, visit the MySims Wiki Polls page. MySims Wiki: Weekly Comics This Comic was created by Zordon123456789mlw7'' What's new on MySims Wiki (News Archive) '''FIRST EPISODE PLAYING LIVE NOW!!! [[User_blog:Mikaida_X/MySims_Wiki_News_Flash!_::_Episode_1|'CLICK HERE TO READ']] Excerpt: *'Mikaida:' OMIGOSH!!! Hiya, MySims Wikianssss! My name is Mikaida, and I'm the host of our new: MYSIMS WIKI NEWS FLASH!!! WOOOO!!! And here's my co-host! What's your name? Oooh, oooh! Hurry! I want to start! *'Co-host:' My name is... *'Mikaida:' A-ACHOO!!! BLESS ME!!! Omigosh...I'm so sorry, guy-that-is-the-co-host-but-I-don't-know-his-name-yet! Say it again...? *'Co-host:' Oh. I said, my name is... (...) To continue reading, click the link above! The Episode is still playing and isn't finished, so always keep checking to see if the characters have recited any new lines later! Also, please comment on the episode. We'd love to hear your feedback on our first episode. ---- ; May 5, 2010 :Troubleman: GREAT NEWS! MySims SkyHeroes, the 6th installation to the MySims series has been announced today! Click here for details, pictures and more! Includes info about two new consoles that will allow Sky Heroes to be played on, multiplayer mode, and online capabilities! ; April 28, 2010 :Wii: 'Ello, MySims Wikians!! I has now started the all new, MySims Wiki Comics!! See here for more details. ; April 4, 2010 :Blanky: MERRY EASTER!!! Minor changes have been implemented into the Wiki's main layout/skin. Every Table of Contents of box and such now have a blue gradient background instead of the main background image. The large banner also will be updated. ; February 6, 2010 :Neural: Hello, I am now an admin! Dentface promoted me. WOO! I will continue to help the Wiki out, of course! ;) But I am on often, so watch out, vandals/trolls! ; January 31, 2010 :Blanky: OMG OMG OMG!!! We has possibly found the title of the new MySims game!!! It has been found that EA has filed a protection for the trademark of sumthin' called "MySims Sky Heroes". You can see the source of discovery here. :O MySims Wiki will be gathering info about the game as it comes. Sounds kinda uh...weird, but we could have said the same for MySims Agents, no...? o.o;; WE WILL...TRY TO KEEP YOU INFORMED! CIAO, MATES! ; December 24, 2009 :Blanky has created a NEW Christmas skin and banner for MySims Wiki to celebrate the holidays! Leave your thoughts and comments if you wish to here! Happy holidays from MySims Wiki~! ; November 15, 2009 :Check out the new smilies! Also, we are introducing another new alternative for MySims Wiki news: the MySims Wiki News Flash show!! See the first episode above! ; November 9, 2009 :Darkrudie, the one who began our wonderfully successful MySims Wiki, has returned from his long inactivity! Say hi to him and welcome him back here! You can also introduce yourself if you'd like. ; November 4, 2009 :MySims Wiki has a fun new feature! Head on to the new MySims Wiki Goodies page, and check out what's available! There's not so much right now, but YOU too can add your own goodies! Help us out! ; October 25, 2009 :Happy Halloween, MySims Wikians! We're celebrating this year's Halloween with a cool new Halloween-themed skin! Do YOU have any ideas on how to make Halloween special this year for MySims Wiki? Send any suggestions you have to the admins. ; October 23, 2009 :We have a new section on this page, the interest section on the bottom right of this page! Check it out! ; October 18, 2009 :MySims Wiki has 2 new admins in one day! Congratulations to Game-fanatic and Dentface, the newest admins of MySims Wiki! You guys should go congratulate them! ; October 16, 2009 :MySims Wiki gets a new logo, based on the newest MySims logo that was made for the later games in the MySims franchise (MySims Racing and MySims Agents). Tell us what you think on our next poll! ; October 15, 2009 :Check out the new ad section on the top right of this page! Submit your own work to advertise! More details here. Ad Section If you wish to have your own ad here, please notify Blanky so she can add it for you. Please see here for more on matching the criteria for your ad before applying. ★ MySims Reality! The Sim Race MySims Drama! Total MySims Island The Last Sim Standing Please see here for a complete list of this wiki's advertisements created by our valued users! Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) ''Where's My Mummy? is a minigame hosted by Mel the Mummy. In this minigame, you must use your flashlight to find Mel in a dark tunnel. He will hide behind various objects and in scattered sarcophagus's. While you are searching for him you must be careful to not burn out your flashlight's batteries too quickly. Recharging them takes much time that should not be wasted. To read more about this minigame, click here.'' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) Dr. F ' is a mad scientist. He creates many inventions. He has the sim Alexa as his lab assistant in ''MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents. He also created three known robots, T.O.B.O.R, Makoto, and Makoto's prototype, Proto-Makoto, Dr F can be found in your town, Rocket Reef, his lab in Speedville, and his lab in the Industrial District. To read more about Dr. F, click here.'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) ''The '''Boardwalk is a pier and beach for Sims to enjoy their time at. It is very calm and relaxing with it's welcoming residents. The Boardwalk is a great place to get surfing lessons from Luke or watch Chaz's stunt show! You can also enjoy one of Goth Boy's turkeys-on-a-fork or get one of Justice's tattoos. Go on in the water and splash around with Taylor and Clara, just be sure to stay close enough to where Summer can see you. To read more about the Boardwalk, click here!'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) ''Bananas are tasty essences that are found in your town's Gardens. They are seen growing on trees and are delicious and given to everyone. They are very tasty and make great decorations too. A number of banana trees may also be found growing throughout the Kingdom. To read more about bananas, click here.'' Featured Interest (Featured Interest Archive) ''Geeky is one of the six interests in MySims. The characters in this category are usually interested in video games, comics, action figures, sci-fi, and fantasy related themes. Go here to learn more.'' Featured Video thumb|300px|left The Teaser Trailer for the upcoming MySims game, '''MySims SkyHeroes'.'' Newest MySims Game ''MySims Agents, the fifth and most recent installment of the MySims franchise, is now sneaking into stores everywhere! MySims Agents has you playing as a neighborhood detective who'll rise up into the ranks to become an agent and own their own headquarters to solve mysteries! You'll be working with gadgets and solving puzzles in order to take down the nefarious Morcubus' plans. Check out it's article here, and buy it now! What's going on with other MySims Wikians? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse